I wanted this, so why do i feel so empty?
by SomebodyThatIUsedToKnow
Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends. Right before graduation something that could change their relationship forever happens, Edward decides to take a year of schooling overseas. what happens when he returns? is way better than it sounds.AH.R
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! This is my first Fanfic so i'm not exactly sure how it's gonna go. please review. this is only the prologue. but in order to find out where in the story it takes place your gonna have to review ;) i hate it when people demand reviews but 2 reviews and i'll post the actual first chapter, it's almost done but i need motivation so please push the lavender button.**

"_Beep! Beep! Beep!"_

Ugh! Time to get up. I rolled over in my attempt to ignore my obnoxiously loud blaring alarm. A huge smile came across my face as I saw my best friend Edward Cullen sleeping next to me.

Wait! What the Fuck! Why is Edward here?

And why am I smiling?

Unfortunately I had to confirm the obvious.

"_please let there be clothes, please let there be clothes, please let there be clothes…"_


	2. Heels over Head in deep water

**Hey, thanks for the reviews! okay so this chapters kinda short. i'm sorry. i'm grounded and i told you that if i got 2 reviews i'd post it but i only had time for this. so tell me what'cha think! :)**

BPOV

I was walking down the hall towards one of my favorite classes. Biology, it was one of the two classes I had with my best friend. Edward Cullen.

I was crushing on him hard but he was somewhat of a …I wouldn't say player….but…let's just say he was a lady's man. And did I mention he was my best friend?! Yes I was one of the people he could tell everything too and share everything with, but that's what friends are for right? Just being there for you? Just as a friend? Edward "got around" somewhat, but I was still a virgin. Not cause no one wanted to do "it" with me, it ticked Edward off that lot's of guys in the school did but I told him it was no big deal and I would never do it with any of those horn dogs.

The truth was, I only wanted to do it with one guy.

A specific guy.

A special guy.

The guy.

And I really wanted that guy to be Edward, my best friend, Cullen.

I was head over heels in love with him. But how do you tell your best friend, the one person you're supposed to share everything with, that you love him? That's just the thing. You don't.

I finally arrived in Mr. Banners class.

I slid into my seat. "Hi" a musical voice said. "How's your day going?"

"Um…pretty good. How 'bout yours?"

"Excellent now."

I looked up to see him smiling my favorite crooked smile at me. It had been the same since the first day of freshman year, when I first got the privilege of seeing it. You'd think it might have changed a bit but it never did, for if it did it could only get worse, there was no need for improvement. It made me catch my breath and my heart stutter, it made me get lost in my thinking process and made it hard for me to talk. I had never had these feelings for anyone before, but no one else had his smile.

I couldn't help but blush. Why did I now have these feelings for Edward?

I heard a nasally voice come up behind me. Lauren. He really liked her, but why I had no idea.

"Hey Eddie!" He hated it when people called him that. "How's my man?"

"Excellent now." I couldn't believe it. How could anyone not want to throw up when she was around?

"Hey Bella." She sneered at me. She never really liked me, since I was apparently "too close" to Edward, but what was I supposed to do? Be a faraway best friend? "How are you?" she forced herself to say.

Truthfully now that she was here, "Nausious." I replied.

"Bella you're pregnant aren't you?" Lauren whispered, she appeared to be stifling back a laugh. Thankfully no one else heard.

"No she isn't" Edward said, "she can't be she's still a virgin."

I could feel my face turning red. "How would you know?!" I snapped at him and then quickly got out off my and stormed off. He followed.

"Bella!" He caught up to me. "Can we please talk? I'm sorry, I just assumed…."

"Just assumed what?! All because some girls haven't slept with you doesn't mean they're virgins!"

"I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean it like that." he looked down at his feet "Who was it?" he sounded hurt.

"Which one?" I asked.

He suddenly looked up with a look of shock on his face, "There's more than one?! How many were there?!" he sounded angry.

"Zero." I barely whispered but I knew he heard it, I didn't want to hear what he was going to say next, I couldn't help but think of the reason for my decision, and with that my eyes started to water. I couldn't hold back the tears.


	3. 10 things i hate about you

**okay so i haven't updated for a while. sorry! i've been getting ready for school, my first day of highschool is tomorrow so that should be interesting... umm..obviously from the prologue there's gonna be lemons...not in this chapter, but soon either in the next chapter or the one after that...but here's the problem i'm not really good with lemons so if someone wants to come up with a play by play and get hundreds of hugs and thanks and a charactor based off them for this story then PM me cause i really need help with lemons or i'm afraid they could turn out vague (like the ones in BD vague.) i was also a bit dissapointed cause i had like 260 hits but only 6 reviews :( remember reviews help updates appear ;)**

* * *

"**I hate the way you talk to me**

**And the way you cut your hair.**

**I hate the way you drive my car.**

**I hate it when you stare.**

**I hate your big dumb combat boots**

**And the way you read my mind.**

**I hate you so much it makes me sick--**

**It even makes me rhyme.**

**I hate the way your always right.**

**I hate it when you lie.**

**I hate it when you make me laugh--**

**Even worse when you make me cry.**

**I hate it that you're not around**

**And the fact that you didn't call.**

**But mostly I hate the way **

**I don't hate you--**

**Not even close, not even a little bit, not any at all."**

**--10 Things I Hate About You**

"_ring ring ring"_

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Miss me?!"

"Emmett?!"

"Who else?! Of course it's me!"

"Hey, how's college?"

"It's going pretty good."

"How's Rose?"

"Well I really don't know right now. We had a little 'spat'."

"Emmett! What did you do?!"

"It doesn't matter, that's not why I'm calling."

"Why are you calling then? Not that I don't _love_ to hear from my big old teddy bear of a brother."

"I was wondering how you were taking the news."

"What news?"

"You know. The fact that Edwards going to Paris for his first year of schooling? You know how he won that scholarship and the fact that he took French for 4 years helped a bit."

"What?! Edwards not going to Paris! We're supposed to go to the University of Washington together!"

"Oh. Whoops. I thought he already told you. Sorry. We never had this conversation."

_Click_

That jackass hung up on me! And what was that bull he was saying about Edward and Paris?! I mean if something that big happened he would tell me first right? I mean we were **best friends**.

That night I couldn't sleep. Why? Because I was contemplating over how much I would miss Edward. Was it true or was this just one of Emmett's jokes? He sounded so serious. And if he was I couldn't help but question why Edward didn't tell me first.

_long weekend with no contact from Edward _

Like every school day I was on my way to 4th period biology, but this time I was dreading it. Edward had avoided me all weekend, we never went a day without some form of communication. I walked in and took my seat next to Edward. Once he noticed I sat down he turned toward me and had a look on his face that only a doctor who was telling someone a loved one had been lost would have.

"Bella" he said calmly as if he didn't want to say the wrong thing.

"Hey"

"Umm I kind of need to tell you something"

"Yes?"

"I'mgoingtoParisforayearofoverseaschooling."

"O"

I could tell he thought I would be mad but I didn't want him to be right even tho he was, I hated it, I was really mad, I felt like crying but instead I held back the tears and said

"That's great Edward! I'm so happy for you!"

"You are?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" I don't know maybe because the guy I'm in love with is leaving for a year, because there's a possibility that when he comes back it won't be just him coming home.

"Oh well, I thought you were going to flip! I mean you do tend to overreact sometimes. But anyways are you going to Mikes party Saturday?"

"I don't know."

"Please, for me Bella?! I have to leave in 2 weeks"

"Fine." I hated how he could easily get me to cave.

**

* * *

**

**the next chapter will be graduation and mikes party. and maybe a lemon depends if you want a lemon remember advice is greatly appreciated!**


	4. Forever

**okay so this starts with Bella going to Mike's party so you don't get confused. i know. it's my shortest chapter yet but i really wanted to update and at the same time i didn't want to give you guys too much because i've had like 600 hits and only 10 reviews. it took me like 20 minutes to write this chapter but i usually listen to music for inspiration but i only listened to one song for this whole chapter. "Forever" by Chris Brown. to get into all the emotions and mood i think Bella feels this chapter i had to.**

I walked into the house, everyone was throwing themselves all over the place, obviously drunk, and it was only 11:30. Alice dragged me onto the dance floor, we started dancing and I suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around me from behind. I turned around only to be greeted his crooked smile. The song _Forever _came on and we started to sway to the beat are hips in perfect rhythm.

_It's you and me moving at the speed of light into eternity (yea)_

_Tonight is the night come join me in the middle of ecstasy_

_Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music around you around you (oohh)_

_Imma take you there Imma take you there_

_So don't be scared I'm right here baby_

_We can go anywhere go anywhere but here's your chance take my hand come with me_

I couldn't believe it! I was dancing with Edward Cullen!

_It's like I waited my whole life (oohh)_

_For this one night (oohh)_

_It's gonna be me you and the dance floor_

_Becuz we only got one night_

_Double your pleasure_

_Double your fun_

How long I had been waiting for this?!

_Forev ev ever_

_Forev ev ever (forever)_

_Forev ev ever_

_Forev ev ever_

_Forev ev ever_

_Forever on the dance floor_

He suddenly turned me around so I was facing him and…..you'll never believe what happened next!…. He kissed me! Then he started to deepen it, I wrapped my arms around his neck, never wanting to let him go. He tasted a bit like beer, but this was the night I had been waiting for and I wasn't going to let that ruin it for me. Next thing I knew he was pulling me along by the hand to his car. I noticed we were heading towards my house, my parents were out of town.

_Feels like we're on another level (oohh)_

_Feels like our love intertwined _

_We can be two rebels_

_Breaking the rules _

_Me& You, You& I_

_All you gotta do is watch me _

_Look what I could do with my feet_

_Baby feel the beat inside _

_I'm driving you could take the front seat_

_I just need you to trust me (oohh)_

By now we were in my house. We rushed up the stairs to my room. He leaned in and started kissing me again, his hands on my hips he pulled me closer, he slid his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I gladly gave him. We were suddenly in a frenzy trying to get each others clothes off. After successfully removing the cloth boundaries he pushed me back onto the bed.

_It's a long way down,_

_We're so high off the ground_

_Sending for an angel to bring me your heart_

_Girl, where did you come from?_

_Got me so undone,_

_Gazing in your eyes got me singing what a beautiful lady_

_No "ifs", "ands" or "maybes" _

_I'm releasing my heart and it's feeling amazing_

_There's no one else that matters _

_You love me and I won't let you fall girl_

_Let you fall girl oh_

_Ah ah yea yea_

_I won't let you fall, let you fall_

_Let you fall oh oh_

_Yea yea_

_Yea yea_

_It's like!_

_It's like I waited my whole life (oohh)_

_For this one night (oohh)_

_It's gonna be me you on the dance floor_

_Becuz we only got one night _

_Double your pleasure_

_Double your fun_

After about 3 hours of Edward Cullen I let my eyelids droop and my dreams envelope me.

_And dance forev ev ever_

_Forev ev ever_

_Forev ev ever (forever)_

_Forev ev ever_

_Forev ev ever_

_Forever on the dance floor_

_Oh oh ooohhhh oohh yea forever ever eevveerr forever ever ever………._

**ya i know. it's mostly song lyrics and i said before about Bellas emotions, but this song is perfect for the way she feels. i told you guys i needed help writing a lemon, i'm sure if i get enough reviews and enough motivation i can write one, but i didn't think you deserved one this chapter. review and next time you'll get more.**


	5. Thin Line

EPOV

I woke up suddenly, I just had the most amazing erotic dream, and the I realized that I should be ashamed, because my amazing dream had been about Bella, my best friend, but no matter how wrong it was to think about it I couldn't get the sound of her voice screaming my name as I thrust into her, or her moaning, or the face she made when she climaxed. It all seemed so real, but I had to get it out of my head, this was my best friend we were talking about here, I couldn't be thinking about that.

I looked around, and noticed that I definitely was not in my room. I looked down, and realized that I was also not wearing any clothes. How wasted did I get last night? There was someone beside me, she to was naked, I pushed her hair out of her face. It was Bella! What have I done?! No. no. no. no. There is no way we did anything. She is going to be sooo mad at me.

I saw my clothes in a pile at the end of the bed. I got up as quietly as I could manage and quickly got dressed, and left her house.

BPOV

I woke up from the most amazing sleep I'd ever had, last night had been, well, amazing….and…the bet night of my life. I looked beside me, he was gone, he wasn't there…I looked on the ground, his clothes weren't there, I wrapped myself in my blankets and looked out the window, his wasn't there either…

It was Saturday so I spent the whole day watching movie and eating junk food. I was still really sore. I started think and realized that this time next week I would be walking across the stage and accepting my diploma…no more high school…this chapter in my life was coming to and end….

It was now Monday and I couldn't wait to see Edward, but at the same time I was kind of nervous. I spotted him by his locker and walked over to him.

"Hi Edward."

"Hi."

Then he turned and walked away. What was his problem? I was about to go follow him and demand an explanation for him giving me the cold shoulder when I felt a tiny hand grab my arm. I turned around, it was Alice.

"Hi Bella."

"Hi."

"So, wasn't that party at Mikes awesome?!"

"Yea, I'm glad you guys talked me into going."

"So tonight you should come over and spend the night, we haven't had a girls night in a while and this week is our last week of school and then we're all going away to college and then.." she was starting to cry.

"Alice" I said calmly, "we're all going to the same college, we still have summer, and it's not like you're gonna miss any of these snobs" I said gesturing to Lauren and Jessica and their followers as they walked by "nothings going to change except the professors will be older and will be living together in dorms 8 hours away from home."

"I know Bella…I don't know why I'm overreacting… but you're still coming over tonight, right?"

"Yes Alice, I'm still coming over."

_after school_

Edward avoided me all day it seemed and he even skipped Biology, I don't know what I did…..

**I'm so so so sorry i haven't updated. i'll update more now that i have my computer back. **

**i've seen Twilight twice already, i went to the midnight showing and then the 4:00 on Friday, personally i loved the movie but if any of you feel like discussing it you should pm me.**

**please please review.**


	6. Happy Ending

**AN: I changed my pen name, so it's now SomebodyThatIUsedToKnow it's a song by Elliott Smith, it took me forever to find a song that fit, but while I was brousing iTunes I found so many songs that gave me tons of ideas for other stories to write, but I'm not going to start another till this one is finished so I'll try to update more, I can't get any of the ideas for this story out of my head unless I write them down. So I've decided I'll update at least once a week.**

BPOV

"_Ding Dong"_

_So much for my happy endingOh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

I rang the doorbell, not 5 seconds later did the door whip open revealing my short little pixie best friend, Alice.

"Bella! I'm so glad you're here!"

"Hello to you too Alice."

"Okay so I was thinking we could start with making popcorn, then have a Gilmore Girls marathon!"

"That works for me."

"Great I'm gonna go get the popcorn made."

I was left alone on the couch, just sitting there when I hear a door close upstairs. Someone was now walking down the stairs. I looked over and saw the one and only, Edward, at the bottom.

_Let's talk this overIt's not like we're deadWas it something I did?Was it something You said?Don't leave me hangingIn a city so deadHeld up so highOn such a breakable thread_

"Hey." I said quietly. He looked over at me and I couldn't help but blush slightly.

"Hi."

"Are you going to hang out with us?"

"Umm…well…I-I..well…" he looked nervous " I have other plans."

_You were all the things I thought I knewAnd I thought we could beYou were everything, everything that I wantedWe were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost itAnd all of the memories, so close to me, just fade awayAll this time you were pretendingSo much for my happy endingOh oh, oh oh, oh oh...__You've got your dumb friendsI know what they sayThey tell you I'm difficultBut so are theyBut they don't know meDo they even know you?All the things you hide from meAll the shit that you do __You were all the things I thought I knewAnd I thought we could be_

"_Ding Dong "_

The doorbell, Alice didn't tell me anyone else was coming. Now I was curious…. I stood to get it but Edward beat me to the door.

"Bella, I've got it, you should go make sure Alice doesn't need any help burning the popcorn." I gave him a confused look, who was on the other side of the door? And helping Alice burn the popcorn? She had noooo problem doing that herself.

"_Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong"_

Who ever was outside obviously wasn't one to be patient.

"Edward, who is it?"

"No one."

I quickly dashed around him and opened the door.

_You were everything, everything that I wantedWe were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost itAnd all of the memories, so close to me, just fade awayAll this time you were pretendingSo much for my happy endingOh oh, oh oh, oh oh...__It's nice to know that you were thereThanks for acting like you caredAnd making me feel like I was the only oneIt's nice to know we had it allThanks for watching as I fallAnd letting me know we were done_

Lauren.

That's who was here, Lauren. How wonderful! NOT! Great, our last night before graduation and instead of spending it with his supposed best friend, he's going out with Lauren! Amazing! I suddenly started laughing. Maybe it was how stupid it was of me not to see it, I mean of course I just _had_ to fall in love with my best friend, than I give up one of the most important things I had to him and he pretends like it never happened! Like I was just some one night stand! Like we hadn't been best friends since the 7th grade. Well fine! Let him live in his perfect little world! ….he's leaving in 3 days anyways………

_You were everything, everything that I wantedWe were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost itAnd all of the memories, so close to me, just fade awayAll this time you were pretendingSo much for my happy endingOh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

"Hey Eddie!" Lauren lept into his arms.

"Lauren could you give me and Bella a minute please?"

"Sure…I'll just go wait in my car." she walked outside, but not before giving me a death glare, or at least what I thought was a death glare. I laughed silently in my head.

Then Edward was speaking to me again, "Bella, look just listen.."

"No Edward! You listen, how could you do this?! To me?! Edward, what happened to best friends?!" I couldn't stop the tears from falling, "We had sex Edward! And ever since then you've avoided me like the plague! Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?!" the tears kept coming, I had to get out of here.…

_You were everything, everything that I wantedWe were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost itAnd all of the memories, so close to me, just fade awayAll this time you were pretendingSo much for my happy endingOh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

**AN: Please please please review**


	7. Best I Ever Had

**AN: OME!!!!!!!!!! Another update!!!!!!!!! The reason, i said i'd try to get two updates a week and i'm going to be out of town friday, saturday, and sunday. i'm spending thursday doing homework, so that only leaves today. The song in this chapter is called Best I Ever Had by Vertical Horizon. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

BPOV

I got in my car, drove home, and as soon as I got into our driveway I parked, jumped out and ran. I just ran. I'm not a big fan of physical activity, but right now running seemed like the thing I needed, I needed to runaway from everything, everyone.

_So you sailed away_

_Into a grey sky morning_

_Now I'm here to stay_

_Love can be so boring _

_Nothing's quite the same now_

_I just say your name now _

As I ran all I thought about was Edward, we met in 7th grade and bonded instantly, at the time we both had braces, he still looked amazing even with metal in his mouth, I remember the first day of high school, he came to school without the braces, that was the first day I saw his "crooked smile", my smile, it was then that I knew I liked Edward Cullen as more than a friend.

We hung out all the time, while he had many admirers, I had few boyfriends, Edward said that Emmett would screen the guys who liked me before he let them ask me out. Big protective Emmett.

_But it's not so bad_

_You're only the best I ever had_

_You don't want me back_

_You're just the best I ever had _

_So you stole my world_

_Now I'm just a phony_

_Remembering the gir__l_

_Leaves me down and lonely _

_Send it in a letter_

_Make yourself feel better _

I didn't realize I was in love with Edward till the summer before senior year….we were playing truth or dare. Of course when it was his turn he picked dare. Alice dared him to kiss me. He looked nervous at first, then, he said "come here Bella". I leaned in as he did, and when his lips met mine it was the best thing I'd ever felt, our lips moved together, his were soft, and warm. He playfully bit my bottom lip and I gasp, he took this as an opportunity to put his tongue I my mouth, our tongues battled for dominance, of course he won. Someone coughed. Edward pulled away and I missed the contact. He ran his hand through his hair flashed his crooked smile and said "well if you have to do something you might as well do a good job." I felt myself start to blush.

Suddenly throughout the school year my head was swimming with thoughts of Edward.

_But it's not so bad_

_You're only the best I ever had_

_You don't need me back_

_You're just the best I ever had_

_ And it may take some time to_

_Patch me up inside_

_But I can't take it so I_

_Run away and hide_

_And I may find in time that_

_You were always right_

_You're always right _

_TWO DAYS LATER…._

Then my thoughts strayed to _that _night. The night we spent together. The night that changed everything, there was no going back to before that night, we couldn't just be the same old best friends, I couldn't be the naïve little virgin high-schooler, I just couldn't. and it's not just because of that night, it was also because today I was graduating. In a few minutes Mr. Greene would announce my name. I'd walk to the center of the stage, receive my diploma, put my tassel on the other side and…

_So you sailed away_

_Into a grey sky morning_

_Now I'm here to stay_

_Love can be so boring _

"Isabella Swan."

It was over. I was no longer in high school.

"Bella!" came his musical voice.

"Edward?"

"I just came to say goodbye." he was now looking at his feet.

_What was it you wanted_

_Could it be I'm haunted _

"oh.."

"So…I guess…." he looked up at me and he had so much pain and hurt in his eyes, "goodbye Isabella."

"Bye Edward." I kept chanting to myself _don't cry, don't cry _"Have fun in Paris."

He took a step forward and wrapped his arms around me, "I'll miss you Bella, everyday." with that he took one last look at me, turned around, and that was it, he was gone.

_But it's not so bad_

_You're only the best I ever had_

_I don't want you back_

_You're just the best I ever had_

_The best I ever had_

_The best I ever had_

**AN: Please please please review. And for all those who have, thank you soooo much, without you guys i probably wouldn't have continued with this story. tons of luv! ~SomebodyThatIUsedToKnow**


	8. Authors Note

Hey you guys! Yea, I know this isn't an update, with the holidays coming up I've had less time on the computer unless I'm typing an essay…but anyways I'm almost done with the next chapter…and I'm wondering as I'm writing future chapters if there's anything any of you want to see happen. I'm open for suggestions. No I don't have writers block, quite the opposite, this story won't get out of my head, I have an idea of how I want to end it already (which won't be for a while) and have ideas for a sequel, so yes, the chapters will be longer from now on. I know that I'm only on chapter 7 but I have most of the story in my head and just need to sit and write it out But anyways I'd really love to hear your thoughts. So please, review or PM me!

Tons of LUV!

~SomebodyThatIUsedToKnow

p.s. I'll take this down at some point so don't worry, it won't be up forever.


	9. While I'm Busy Missing You

BPOV

He's been gone for about a month. He hasn't called, e-mailed, or written. Is it horrible to be upset? For me to miss him?

I just wish…

I wish he'd come back.

I wish he missed me.

I wish he felt how I felt.

I wish I was in his arms right now.

I wish I was getting lost in his emerald eyes, not just staring out the window.

I wish I didn't hurt like this.

I wish he never left.

But maybe it's for the best.

Time passes. Even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the secondhand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for me.

Emmett says it's time to move on. I agree. I've come to the conclusion that it was a mistake. I start my first year of college in 2 months, maybe I'll meet someone. _He_ probably already has. She's probably tall, pretty, and blonde. That's his type. The exact opposite of me. 5'4, average, pale, and plain brown eyes and hair.

2 months left. What to do with the time………?

EPOV

I arrived in France about a month ago, deciding to leave all thoughts of Bella behind. It's beautiful here. There's this girl….she's gorgeous. Her name is Tanya. We met on the plane and just hit it off right away, she's going to the same university as me and so far I've barely spent tie without her. She's not like the other girls I've dated…I don't know how to explain it…she's just so confident in herself, and did I say she's gorgeous? Oh and the sex is great. I've called home about once a week, and me and Emmett have talked almost every other day, I've only told Emmett about Tanya, but I think I could be in love with her……..

BPOV

Alice arrived with Rose about an hour ago, we're going clubbing. It's either this or I stay in for another night alone. I think I'll take clubbing for 500 please…

I got forced into this. Forced into wearing a teeny black dress that barely covered the essentials.

This was going to be a long night…..

**AN: sorry this is just a filler, i wrote chapter 7 and just wasn't pleased with it so i'm taking a day or two to fix and edit it, so please review. i really love all of your input. New Moon November 20, 2009!!!!!!!! tons of luv!!!!! ~ SomebodyThatIUsedToKnow**


	10. The Space Between

**AN: please don't kill me!! the holidays suck, i've been way mega busy. So to give you guys a treat...or poison...whichever way you take it i put a lemon in, if it sucks i'm sorry but i haven't even had a first kiss let alone sex. **

**Enjoy!!!**

BPOV

We arrived at the club at about 9:00, not long after we went in I was approached by a tall russet looking **(AN: enter dog )** Indian.

"I noticed you just walked in but I couldn't stand the thought of some other guy sweeping you away before I had my chance." he said and winked….winked!! How mach lamer could someone get! Then that reminded me of how Edward used to give me encouraging winks…

"Come dance with me!" I blurted out.

"Ya of course. Umm… my name's Jacob. Yours?"

"Bella." I didn't feel like talking just dancing, now that I had the chance to look him over I had to admit he wasn't horrible looking (AN: puke! J). The song was fast and upbeat, I turned around and started grinding into him. I could tell he liked it.

"So Bella, you go to school here?"

"Yep"

"Why here? Why not somewhere abroad?" Edward went abroad all the way abroad to fucking Paris. This guy just could not shut up. So I turned around and kissed him. His lips felt perfect against mine I was able to push all thoughts of Edward out of my head and just think about …what's his name….Jacob. All I was letting myself think about were Jacob's lips on mine. Such urgency like we were both expecting something from this kiss, obviously not the same thing, I was looking for a distraction, whereas he was hoping to get me in bed. But I have to admit he is an amazing kisser.

"Bella we should get out of here.."

"Umm I don't think so…"

"Well could I at least get your number?"

"Fine." I pulled him over to the bar ask for a pen and wrote it on a napkin.

"Thanks! A ton! I'll call you! Bye Bella."

"See ya later."

This blonde guy with spiky looking hair came up to me.

"Hey my name Mike maybe I could get your number as well…."this guy was pathetic and I felt sorry so I gave him a number, not my number, but a number.

"Sure, listen and write it down. 1-310-217-7638. Got it?"

"Yea. I'll call you tomorrow we'll discuss me and you and less clothing." and then he winked at me but I was to disgusted to think of anything but how dumb he looked.

"Alice!" I yelled towards her and Jasper dancing.

"Yes?!" she had run up to me.

"Um I think I'm going to call it a night."

"Are you sure? Do you want me to go with you?"

"No Alice I think I'll be fine."

"okay….I guess I'll call you tomorrow."

"Bye Alice."

"Bye."

EPOV

"Tanya?" I called out as I walked into her apartment.

"In the bedroom." I walked in and was surprised with what was waiting. "Ah, Edward," she sighed, in her husky voice. She was wearing the yellow lace bra and panties set, my favorite.

Tanya curled her index finger twice toward herself. I was quick to oblige, and crawled on top of her, supporting my weight on my arms. She put her hands on his waist, and rolled them over, so she was on top.

I was about to roll back the other way, but she told me to stay put. Tanya leaned over me, dragging her creamy breasts against my chest. She kissed me deeply, and pulled away long before I was satisfied. She kissed my neck, and then brought herself upright. I was positive she could feel my erection pressing into her, and she grinned again. She rocked her hips against it, and I couldn't help but let out a moan. She continued to stare at me intently as she reached to pull off his pants –another unnecessary obstruction.

She put me at her entrance and finally eased the head inside her and lowered herself.

She moved slowly, but only in the beginning. She let the pleasure drive her, and take over control, as she let go of the reigns. As our mutual need for release grew, our impetus grew, and our thrusts became rapid.

"Ah…….uh…Edward!……..Oh!"

"Oh gawd Tanya!"

"Oh…Yes…Right there Edward!"

And we rode out our waves of pleasure.

**AN: the number Bella give's Mike _is_ a real number call it i dare you! ha ha. it's the number for the rejection hotline, it's pretty funny. I won't be able to update till after New Years since i'm going to Florida, but i'll try to write a few chapters while i'm there to type up and post when i get back, i don't go back to school till the fourth so i should be able to put one or two more up before breaks over. no guarentees. please tell me what you think!!!!!! Review!!!!!!**


	11. please read authors note

**I'm extremely sorry, but I am deciding to put this story on hold. Indefinitely. At one point I saw this story possibly going somewhere but all my ideas have been for another story I plan on writing, one that is more planned out, with a more put together and well written plot. A sudden tragic event that happened recently to one of my absolute favorite authors on I've decided that I'm done with pointless half assed stories with lack of posting and that I want to write fanfic that is actually worth reading. I hope to be posting my new fanfic soon, so please author alert me, I promise it'll be worth reading.**

**Until next time,**

**SomebodyThatIUsedToKnow**


End file.
